dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Reneastorga15/Why are all the monsters girls?/@comment-26824352-20150801022334
Interesting theory, truly it is. However, I must debate it on some points. Do not misunderstand, this is not a personal attack, I just feel as if it is only partly correct. For one I applaud your knowledge regarding parthenogenesis and its impact on evolution, and that is easily the origin of such as the lamiae and harpies. However, parthenogenesis is VERY rare in vertebrates, and while some of it might be allowed on the fantasy setting, I would think you might be pushing it by trying to apply it to all liminal species. You handle the species as if they really are hybrid humans, and while many of them may have human blood, they are in no real way human beyond the superficial, and many of them may even be pokliothermic, migratory, or otherwise not truly mammalian. So to lock the animalistic aspect to one of the two sex genes is, while certainly original, ultimately unfounded. The fishfolk and orcs you present for examples cannot truly be judged as such when we have no females of either species to compare against, and the centaurs have been noted as being culturally conditioned to act like they do and make active efforts to maintain that appearance of theirs. While the centaur women may be finding more to like in gentle men, it would be a bit much to speak on behalf of the preferences of the other species, as both lamiae and harpies by their very nature do not seem overly averse to more gnarly men. The argument you make is compelling and is a very clear-minded look at the Darwinian background of the monogendered species, but I think you might read a little too far into it. I believe there to be equal evidence to suggest the proportion of female liminals to male is due to a much simpler reason. Note that many liminals do have mild animalistic tendencies, and these especially evident during times where the body overtakes the, such as in mating season or during full moons. Moreover, some of the women have exhibited rather aggressive behavior, with harpies being prone to reckless disregard for rules and lamiae being true to their predatory natures. It is not a stereotype to say that women are gentler than men: on average, they are. Their increased estrogen overrides their minimal testosterone and makes them more even-headed than men with their raging testosterone pumps. This applies to both humans and animals, and would so similarly apply to liminals. Male extraspecies would be more prone to violent and animalistic outbursts as well as a little more physically-equipped to cause damage. If the animalistic tendencies of the girls are any indication, it may be rightly assumed that males of some species may be territorial or combative, and only extremely so during mating seasons or full moons. It is likely that more females than males pass the psychological examinations given them before entering the exchange program. There would certainly still be some males here and there of the more well-behaved species, but for the most part they would just be judged too violent for cultural exchange. So, in conclusion, I really like your theory and it neatly chalks up monogendered races under the 'possible' column, though I must disagree with that explanation being used to such an extreme. Also, nice job with the comic, very well done.